marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Andro (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Lord of Androids, Lord of the Androids, Doomsman, | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Supposed robot servant of Doctor Doom; leader of Doctor Doom's robots during a rebellion | Relatives = Doctor Doom (creator), Doctor Doom's robots (brothers) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Latveria; Earth-721 | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7" | Weight = 300 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (no visible pupil) | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Latverian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Would-be conqueror | Education = | Origin = Andro was created by Doctor Doom. | PlaceOfBirth = Doomstadt, Latveria | Creators = Roy Thomas; Wally Wood | First = Astonishing Tales Vol 1 1 | Last = Giant-Size Super-Villain Team-Up Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Origin The Doomsman was a living android developed by Victor von Doom as a super-mighty minion powered by cosmic rays and with a brain pattern reproducing Doom's. Because of this, Doom could use a mind fusion process to control the robot using his own willpower. Doom intended to create an army of Doomsmen, so he built several units of the android, which he kept wrapped in bandages in a hidden laboratory at Castle Doom, Latveria. He also developed the Energy-Transferral Helmet to copy his brain pattern in each of the robots while also giving them life with cosmic energy. Doom took one Doomsman to end the process and use it as the first complete unit. He tied it to a table and started the transfer process. He was then interrupted by a guest/prisoner of his, Ramona FradoniaSurname revealed in ''FF Fifty Fantastic Years'' #1. who interferred by damaging the machinery with violence while claiming that the experiment was hideous. Actually, Fradonia was a spy of Doom's enemy, pretender Rudolfo Fortunov, with orders of sabotaging Castle Doom's defenses to allow Fortunov's commandos to raid. Due to Fradonia's tampering, the Doomsman received more cosmic power than the amount Doom had foreseen. The Doomsman woke up, easily released himself and left by demolishing a wall. He found Fortunov's soldiers and started a fight with them. Although the soldiers had advanced weaponry, the Doomsman swept them away easily. The Doomsman, uninterested in the battle, then escaped Castle Doom, smashing more walls in the process. The Doomsman's liberation Doom won the battle against Fortunov, but he was puzzled that the Doomsman had shown no intention to help him. He ordered his army to track both the Doomsman and any fugitive rebel. Fortunov's secret ally, the alien Faceless One, also noticed the Doomsman and tracked him using his own alien technology. The Doomsman escaped Latveria through the Eastern born. He was intercepted by tank-mounted guards, but the Doomsman withstood the guard's shots and destroyed the tank simply by charging on it. Jet fighters and rifle-wielding soldiers were unable to stop the Doomsman. The Faceless One witnessed the Doomsman's power and decided that he could be a powerful ally, as he reported to Fortunov. The Faceless One then went to the Doomsman using his spherical vehicle and recruited him. Fortunov then staged a second raid to Doom's castle. During the battle, the Faceless One entered the castle and took Fredonia hostage to confront Doom. While they battled each other, the Faceless One summoned Doomsman, who appeared breaking a wall with his punches. The Faceless One ordered the Doomsman to attack Doom - and the Doomsman hesitated. His original programming demanded him to obey Doom. By having two confronting inputs that cancelled each other, the Doomsman believed to have been released and removed his bandages. But Doom had foreseen this and used the mind-fusion process to take control of the Doomsman. The Doomsman attacked the Faceless One, cutting down a column so that the ceiling could call on the Faceless One. The alien was protected by a force field, but Doom's Electronic Energizer extinguished it and then Doom's Intensified Molecule Projector put him against the ropes. The Faceless One moved back, falling in the Doomsman's hands. Although grabbed by the Doomsman, the Faceless One escaped because his humanoide body was just a shell to move his autonomous head. The Faceless One's body exploded, distracting Doom and the Doomsman so that the Faceless One could escape. The Faceless One then wrestled control of Castle Doom and its weaponry from Doom, but Doom recovered and caused an earthquake on the castle with a Vibration Machine. Defeated, Fortunov and his troops escaped. In the confusion, the Doomsman, who had developed a mind of his own and refused to obey Doom, escaped to the nearby Cave of Sorrows - which happened to host Doom's secondary throne room. Having the Doomsman in range, Doom used the mind-fusion process to send telepathic commands to the Doomsman, summoning him to his presence. Once there, Doom released the Doomsman from the mind-fusion to test the Doomsman's loyalty because, as Doom explained, the mind-fusion required his conscious concentration and could not be kept indefinitely. The Doomsman predictably attacked Doom's forces, first defeating his Robot-Guard and then some electrified metal bars. Doom however reinstated his control over the Doomsman using his mind-fusion. Doom then pretended to be exhausted and needing sleep. Seeing Doom weak, the Doomsman attacked him - but Doom then exiled the Doomsman to an alternate dimension, called Earth-721, from where the Doomsman should be unable to return. As the Doomsman proved to be too dangerous and uncontrollable, Doom discarded his original plan to activate the other robots in his laboratory. Doom nonetheless re-used the name Doomsman for a second, different robot some time later. The coming of the Lord of the Androids The Doomsman remained for a while in Earth-721, a world apparently devoid of other life. During his exile, the Doomsman decided that Doom was his direct nemesis, the only person threatening the Doomsman's freedom; thus, the Doomsman decided to kill Doom. Meanwhile, at Latveria, Doom decided to replace his original robots with more advanced androids, mass-produced with artificial intelligence. The Doomsman discovered that he could influence the androids' intelligence to be perceived as their god. The androids developed a religious cult around the so-called "Lord of the Androids", worshipping him and preparing for his arrival, even developing chants and sewing clothes that they will offer the Lord. The androids apparently believed that the coming of the Lord would improve their status, because Doom disregarded the androids' welfare. Doom believed that the whole cult thing was an AI glitch and decided to ignore it as long as the androids were submissive and efficient. Earth-721 was visited by dimension-hopping Inhuman Lockjaw and his passenger the Thing. The Doomsman invisibily joined them unnoticed so that Lockjaw could teleport him back to his Earth. In the process, he also learned how to reproduce Lockjaw's teleporting powers. Having returned to Earth seeking revenge, the Doomsman appeared in front of his android followers and quickly prepared them to rebel against Doom. Taking the name Andro, Lord of the Androids, or Lord of Androids, he led the androids and made them attack Doom's latest device, a Solar Plant, destroying eat. The androids then harassed Doom and his guest the Sub-Mariner with sheer numbers. Meanwhile, Andro explained his origin. During the fight, Doom caused a flood within his own castle to escape and to revitalize the Sub-Mariner. Many androids were dragged to their deaths in the stream, with Andro regretting nothing - which offended the Sub-Mariner. The Sub-Mariner attacked Andro, but proud Doom insisted that it was his fight, not the Sub-Mariner's. While confronting Andro, Doom discovered that they were evenly matched. Andro then teleported away, satisfied that Doom knew Andro was his peer. Doom quickly discarded the android production so that Andro could not use them against him again. However, the Lord of Android remains at large, likely preparing a new attack against Doom. | Powers = * Dimensional Travel: After escaping an alternate dimension by invisibly hitchhiking with dimensional traveler Lockjaw, Andro learned how to reproduce Lockjaw's power by his sheer intelligence. He can now teleport easily. . * Doctor Doom's brain patterns: Andro has Doctor Doom's brain patterns, giving him the potential for Doctor Doom's genius-level mind, and indeed he has shown genius skill such as the ability to reproduce superpowers. Andro however does not have Doctor Doom's actual intellect, skills, personality or willpower. * Invisibility: Only to naked eye. * Robotic construction provides body armor, specially against electricity. His body can endure even the ray-blasts of advanced alien weaponry without a finch, as well as heavy artillery from Latverian tanks and jet fighters, Andro cannot be affected by mind attacks, emotional attacks or illusion aimed to human eyes. | Abilities = * Leadership, only applicable to other androids. | Strength = * Superhuman, comparable to the Thing. | Weaknesses = He is susceptible to machinery-affecting powers. Andro is also vulnerable to the mind-fusion process, a safeguard installed by Doom: By impelling his own mental energy on Andro's brain, Doom can take control of the android's mind if he is near enough and, if successful, the process would continue as long as Doom is in range and actively concentrating. Doom can even use this power to telepatically summon Andro to his presence, giving commands that Andro would be unable to ignore. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = The book Machines of Doom erroneously lists ''Super-Villain Team-Up GS'' #2 as his first appearance. That was really his last appearance. This book also mentions that, beyond his blue skin, Andro looks like a normal human; but in the comics (particularly Super-Villain Team-Up GS #2) we can see he has pupil-less, yellow eyes. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Doctor Doom's robots * Andro at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Invisibility Category:Teleporters Category:Doombots